A door sash for receiving door glass of a vehicle and guiding vertical movements of the door glass is known. The door sash is a polygonal line-shaped frame mounted into a door body which is openable and closable with respect to a door opening of a vehicle, and is manufactured by roll forming, for example.
The door sash greatly affects the design feature of the vehicle as the outer surface thereof is exposed (or covered with a molding). Thus, a door sash configured in consideration of such a design feature is proposed.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a door sash formed so as to be continuous to the same curved surface with respect to a roof and a drip rail to which an edge of the roof is coupled.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a vehicle door including a guide-projection body attached to outer surfaces of the cover member and the rear guide rail.